pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 - A New Journey Begins
"Where do you think we should go to Pikachu?" asked Ash picking though a bunch of clothes he had lying out on his bed. "Pika." replied Pikachu shaking his head. "I don't know either, but we‘ll find somewhere." assured Ash putting a few of the clothes in his backpack. "Hay Ash, Professor Oak is on the phone." noted Ash's mother as she stood in the doorway of his room. "Thanks mom!" shouted Ash and he ran to the phone. "Hello Ash and Pikachu good to see you again! How goes your training?" question Professor Oak "Pikachu." replied Pikachu "Hi Professor Oak…we're actually done with it and we were just packing up to leave." explained Ash "Well then I’m glad I caught you then. I want you to stop by my lab." requested Professor Oak "Alright we'll be there soon…bye Professor Oak." nodded Ash as he hung up the phone. "Well Ash I want you to be careful where ever you go and when things get dangerous please try not to be reckless." smiled His mother "Don't worry mom I’ll be ok as long as I have Pikachu with me. “ assured Ash "Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu "I packed the rest of your stuff along with a few supplies you might need and I packed you a lunch also." She smiled as she handed him the backpack. "Thanks again mom." replied Ash as he hugged her and then wave good-bye as he and Pikachu walked down the road. As they walked on they they stopped when they noticed somebody farther down the road walking across it and heading into the woods surrounding Pallet Town. They saw that whoever the person was they were wearing a long black trench coat however they were more taken my their usual emerald green hair which had a dim shine to it as the sun shone off it. "I wonder who’s that…I've never seen him here before." thought Ash "Pika." replied Pikachu shaking his head. "Hey are you lost!" shouted Ash They walked closer to him, but just as they got a couple of feet away from him Ash was suddenly stopped by a gut wrenching feeling. He tried to move, but he found himself unable to move as if he was wrapped by chains which was weighing down. The guy suddenly turned around and looked at Ash with crimson colored eye's that had a pinkish hue to them, before a malevolent grin appeared on his face. Ash suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he felt his stomach drop as if he were on a roller coaster. Just then from the guy Ash sensed something that he had never been before sorrow, fear, hatred and above all he felt rage. These emotions radiated of the man like a tsunami and to him it felt as if he was drowning in an angry sea being tossed around by the waves during a storm. Ash felt pain shoot throughout his mind as his mind was unable to processor the waves of intense emotions that continued to batter his mind. However through all the pain and emotions he felt something else radiating from the man, but the feeling was being diluted by the sea of other emotions so Ash couldn‘t make it out. "There’s something not right about this guy." mumbled Ash "Chu." agreed Pikachu Just then there was a hefty gust of wind that seemingly blew out of nowhere knocking Ash off his feet and down on his back. "Where did this wind come from!" shouted Ash as he grabbed a hold of Pikachu to keep him from being blown away. “Pika!” Pikachu shouted as he held tightly onto Ash’s shirt. Ash looked up and saw the guy standing over him when he noticed a necklace around his neck. It was strange looking as Ash had never seen anything like it, having several black beads going around his neck, four black teeth and a dragon figure hanging on it. Just then the wind stopped and as Ash got back to his feet as the guy suddenly turned around and walked off disappearing into the darkness of the forest. "That was intense, but I wonder who he was though." wondered Ash dusting himself off. "Ka." shrugged Pikachu “Hay Pikachu did you have a strange feeling like I did when you looked at him…I mean like you were sensing emotions?” questioned Ash sounding uncertain of what just happened. “Chu.” nodded Pikachu "I wonder if this means anything?” wondered Ash as he stared off in the direction that the stranger disappeared in. “Chu…Pika…Pi…Ka!” shouted Pikachu to Ash getting his attention. “Yeah you’re right, but we better hurry on to Professor Oaks." nodded Ash Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, they hurried on and after a few more minutes of running the road they arrived in front of Professor Oak’s lab. They went in and saw Professor Oak looking though a folder at his desk. "Hey Professor Oak we're here." announced Ash as he closed the door behind him. "Ah…Ash, Pikachu… I’m so glad you could make it!" smiled Professor Oak as he looked up from the folder to Ash. "Hey Ash and Pikachu." greeted Tracy walking out of a back room carrying a box. "Pika!" shouted Pikachu waving to Tracy. "Now Ash I have a mission for you!" exclaimed Professor Oak as he got up from the chair. "Sure…What is it? asked Ash "I need you to go to the Jetix Region and help get back an experimental pokémon that was stolen from a friend of mine." explained Professor Oak "I've never heard of the Jetix Region before. Where’s that?" questioned Ash "It is to the far east of the Sinnoh Region. I’m not surprised you've never heard of it though. It’s known for being the largest region in the world and it's famous for the very large number of Pokémon discovered there. I last heard that over 1,000 pokémon had been discovered there." explained Professor Oak "Chu...Pika...Pi." gasped Pikachu "What...." gasped Ash "Yea and more are being discovered every day." nodded Professor Oak smiling. "I wonder how they managed to find so many pokémon?" wondered Ash "Because the Jetix region is so large it has several different professors there that study the pokémon there. They are able to get allot of work done I bet." stated Professor Oak "It sounds exciting! When do we leave?" questioned Ash "Pika." agreed Pikachu "I’m glad your so excited…you will leave immediately." laughed Professor Oak "I hear the Jetix Region has a lot of fun stuff to do. I might visit later one day." said Tracy "Me too...I hear they have one of the best Pokémon Schools in the world. Oh yea speaking of that I know while you’re in the Jetix Region after you have finished your mission you’ll probably want to enter the Pokémon League there." stated Professor Oak He walked over to a medium sized box and begins to digging through it taking out several smaller boxes and setting them beside it. He then opened one of the smaller box’s before walking back over to Ash and passing him a small red and yellow box that had a blue crystal on the top of it. Ash grabbed the box and started looking at it wondering what it was, though the blue crystal caught his eyes. "What is this thing?" wondered Ash as he held up the box. "It's your new Dimensional Pokédex also called the Digi'dex for short! That Pokédex hold's data on every pokémon discovered in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Regions, along with data of pokémon from the Jetix Region. It also has data on pokémon from other regions and it comes with a map of the Jetix Region as well. I'm not sure what else it does, but to activate it just place it on your arm.“ Professor Oak explained Ash looked at the box for a few second before sitting it on his arm and all of a sudden two red bands strapped around his arm. "Pi." glared Pikachu as he looked at the blue gem in the device. "That's cool! Now we're ready to go!" stated Ash excitedly "Not yet!" interrupted Professor Oak as he put his hand on Ash’s shoulder. "What do you mean?" asked Ash "The wild pokémon in the Jetix Region are extremely strong so just to be on the safe side I want you to take one more pokémon with you.” explained Professor Oak "Are the wild pokémon there really that strong? I wonder how strong are the trainers." Ash thought "You want to find out?" asked A voice Ash turned around and saw a tall boy with black hair, almond brown eye's wearing a gray muscle shirt and black pants with a brown thin jacket standing in the door. "Who are you?" asked Ash "My name is Jamie Miryoku and I just over heard that you were wondering how strong Jetix Region trainer’s are. If you really want to find out how strong a Jetix Region trainer is battle me then." stated Jamie "Alright then…your on." smiled Ash pointing at Jamie. "Pika." said Pikachu Ash, Professor Oak and Tracy all followed Jamie out to in front of Professor Oak's lab and stopped ready to battle with Tracy. "This battle will be between trainer Ash and trainer Jamie. Each trainer will only be able to use one pokémon each. Now trainers begin!" announced Tracy as he threw up his hand. "Alright buddy your up." said Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu and he jumped out in front of Ash ready to battle. "Hmm....let’s go Kerobolt!" shouted Jamie and he took out an Ultra Ball and threw it out in front of him. Just then in a flash if red light a canine like pokémon appeared that Ash had never seen before. It was about five foot six in height, with red eyes, long pointy ears, and red-orange fur on its snout that ran up its head and down it's back to and became long red-orange hair. The pokémon’s front legs were black with red-orange flame designs, it also had a design of a face on its shoulder and its tail was shaped like a yellow spear at the end. "Pika." said Pikachu "Wow! Who’s that pokémon?" wondered Ash and he pointed the pokédex at it. The pokédex opened up and on the top part of the pokédex was a screen where it showed a picture of the pokémon. "Kerobolt the Mirage Pokémon….long ago Kerobolt were given the named Lightning Spirits due to the fact that this pokémon born from a Pokémon Egg that was struck by lightning. The face like figures on Kerobolt shoulders are said to be a mutation of some kind." said the Pokédex, then it closed back up. "Now let us begin! Kerobolt use Quick Attack!" shouted Jamie and Kerobolt started charging at Pikachu at high speed. "Quick Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash Pikachu shot a bolt of lightning at Kerobolt and it hit, but it didn't faze Kerobolt or slow him down. "Pika!" shouted Pikachu shocked. "No effect! Pikachu quick dodge it now!" shouted Ash "Your Pikachu's Thunderbolt is strong Ash, but thanks to Kerobolt's Energy Guard ability your Pikachu's special attacks do little to no damage.“ stated Jamie Just as Pikachu was about to move Kerobolt rammed Pikachu and sent him rolling backwards. “Are you ok Pikachu?” asked Ash Pikachu got back up to his feet and shook off the attack, before turning around and nodding his head. “So Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Thunder attacks will have little to no effect on him…so all we have left is Volt Tackle and Iron Tail. Pikachu try Iron Tail!” shouted Ash Pikachu started running toward Kerobolt with his tail glowing and he jumped in the air. “Kerobolt use Quick Attack again!” shouted Jamie Kerobolt charged toward Pikachu just as he swung his tail. Pikachu's tail hit Kerobolt on the head, but he was sent flying into the air. “Alright so that didn’t work. Not even Pikachu's Iron Tail has much of an effect. Guess that leaves us with no choice, but to pull out all the stocks. Pikachu spin and use Volt tackle!” Ash shouted Pikachu started to spin as he fell back to earth toward Kerobolt and all of a sudden he was engulfed in electrical energy. “Wow! His Pikachu knows Volt Tackle! This battle might have been interesting if I didn't have to go so soon. So Kerobolt finish this with Giga Impact!” shouted Jamie Kerobolt started running toward Pikachu and was suddenly engulfed in a blue energy. When Pikachu and Kerobolt finally collided, there was an explosion and Pikachu was sent flying back into a tree knocking him out. When the dust from the explosion settled Kerobolt was still standing with yellow electrical energy surging around its body. “Pikachu is unable to battle, Kerobolt wins which means Jamie wins the match.” Tracy announced as he threw up his left hand and pointed at Jamie. “Are you alright Pikachu?” asked Ash as he ran over to Pikachu and picked him up. “Pika…Chu.” nodded Pikachu “That was a nice battle.” said Jamie as he walked up to Ash with Kerobolt beside him. “What, but we barley damaged Kerobolt at all.“ mumbled Ash “Maybe not, but for you two to master Volt Tackle like you did is incredible! Your Pikachu is one of only five Pikachu’s that has mastered it to the extreme.” assured Jamie “Kira.” agreed Kerobolt nodding its head. “Thanks.” smiled Ash “To be honest on a scale from one to ten, I’m an trainer of average strength, but there are a few trainers in the Jetix Region who would make me look like I just started battling.” laughed Jamie “Well when you put it like that, that really makes me want to go.” smiled Ash excitedly “Pika.” agreed Pikachu “That's the spirit Ash and Pikachu let nothing scare you. Oh and by the way Jamie here is you Shinx back.” said Professor Oak and he handed Jamie a pokéball. “Welcome back Shinx.” greeted Jamie and then Shinx appeared in front of him in a flash of red light. “Shinx… Shinx!” said the Shinx happily as it ran over to play with Kerobolt. “Well I’m sorry to be leaving now, but I have to get back home to my sister's.” stated Jamie “Hey Jamie since your headed back could you take Ash to T-Town and take him to the pokégym there.” asked Professor Oak “Sure.” nodded Jamie “Now Ash once your there look for a female trainer named Tanza Nash and give her this letter. She is the owner the Pokégym so it should be pretty easy to find her. Once you give her that letter she'll tell you what to do.” explained Professor Oak “Ok.” nodded Ash “But I still want you to take another pokémon with you.” stated Professor Oak “Hum...Well what do you think Jamie?” asked Ash “Well to be honest everybody that I know of from a different region that came to the Jetix Region to train brought at least two pokémon with them. So I guess carry Pikachu and one more of your pokémon with you.” said Jamie “Well that's that then. Now who should I choose?” pondered Ash “Pika...Pi.” suggested Pikachu “I'll take Infernape with us on this journey.” replied Ash Tracy went back into the lab and a few seconds later came back out with a pokéball and handed it to Ash. Professor Oak then walked up to Ash, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small orange ticket an handing it to Ash. “Here's your ticket for the boat to take you to the Jetix Region. Now you’re ready.” smiled Professor Oak Jamie, Ash and Pikachu walked away waving good-bye to Professor Oak and Tracy as they disappeared down the road. ..................................................... Meanwhile somewhere far away in an underground base on an island in the Jetix region there was people celebrating. “Now that we have one of Timothy's experimental pokémon what do we do now?” questioned A male voice “Now we wait. Timothy is bound to notice that one of his Pokémon Eggs is missing. When he does he'll come here looking for it and that's when I’ll destroy him." laughed Another male voice “But General Averl sir...none of our attempts to kill him have worked so far, so what makes you think this one will fair any better?” questioned A female voice “There is noting wrong with trying Melisa, Tod, but you must have a little more faith. Since you asked though let's just say that the professors mechanical machine will do the work for me. It's supposedly his most powerful creation yet...more powerful than anything he has ever built before capable of destroying an entire city, but I’m going to use all that power to destroy him. Once Timothy is gone nothing will be able to stop Blood Wake from destroying anything that stands in our way. He'll die by my hands one way or another and then I General Averl Wisker will be known throughout the world the slayer of the Cosmic Dragon.” He laughed ..................................................... Back in the Kanto region Ash, Pikachu and Jamie had finally made it to Vermillion city and they continued to head toward the port. “We finally made it to Vermillion Port.” sighed Ash “Yeah…Hay Ash have you ever noticed that when you’re in a good conversation or something headed somewhere you seem to get there allot faster.” laughed Jamie “You know something you have a good point there. When I was traveling with my friends it did seem like time flew a little faster when we were having fun.” agreed Ash “Pi.” agreed Pikachu Suddenly Ash and Pikachu began to feel the same strange feeling from before when they saw that strange guy in Pallet Town and it quickly began to overtake them. The three of them notice a rumbling sound that echoed through the sky. They all looked up and notice an enormous black cloud had began covering the entire sky until no light from the sun was shinning. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the wind began to blow stronger as Ash and Jamie braced themselves. They shielded their eyes as bright lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed after it. Ash and Pikachu felt as if their minds were being consumed by a strange unknown menacing force. The feeling of rage that was in the air seemed to claw at their minds and hearts and it threaten to drag them both into the depths of insanity. “Pika!” shouted Pikachu holding onto Ash’s shoulder. “What's going on!” shouted Ash as he tried not to be blown away. But just as quick as the sudden storm started it stopped and the black clouds disappeared turning the sky blue once again. “Well that was scary…Ash, Pikachu are you two ok?” asked Jamie Jamie looked over at Ash and Pikachu and saw they both were on the ground breathing heavy. “Hay are you two ok?” asked Jamie again. “Yeah…we’re fine. I wonder what caused this storm?” wondered Ash as he got to his feet while looking around. “Pi...Pi...Ka.” Pikachu replied as he stood back up. “I don't know, but it's over now...let's get going.” urged Jamie When they finally got on board the boat as it left port they saw the port getting farther and farther away till all they could see was the big blue ocean. “Pi...Ka.” said Pikachu sounding worried “I know what you mean.” Ash replied as he looked across the sea. “What's wrong?” questioned Jamie “I don't know. I just have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen.” explained Ash “What do you mean?” wondered Jamie “I don't know. I just have that feeling.” shrugged Ash “Hmm...Well its getting dark. We should get some sleep.” said Jamie “Yeah.” agreed Ash “Pi.” nodded Pikachu “Alright…I’ll see y’all in the morning.” said Jamie as he walked off toward his room. Once in his room Ash took off his cap as he took off his cap and sat it on the dresser beside the bed. “Well maybe we’re feeling like this cause we’re tired, but It’s the same feeling as when we saw the guy earlier today.” Ash thought “Pi.” nodded Pikachu as he jumped onto the bed. “Yea...Me too…While looking into his eye's I don't know how, but all I could sense somehow was sad emotions…mostly rage.” remembered Ash “Pika...Chu.” Pikachu replied “Maybe your right so let’s just concentrate on getting some sleeps, so we can find this Tanza person tomorrow.” smiled Ash and they both laid down and were soon fast asleep. To Be Continued.… Category:Season 1 Content